Back
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Back to where she swore she would never come back. Back to the place that made her be herself. Back to understand and find something she had been missing. Au
1. Chapter 1: Back and ready to forget?

_Dear Miss Hyuga:_

_It is my pleasure to extend the following offer of employment to you on behalf of Konoha High. __This offer is contingent upon your passing our mandatory drug screen, our receipt of your college transcripts, and any other contingencies you may wish to state._

_Sign: Tsunade Hygurashi _

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Back Home

Two words I never thought I would say or even think. Since I was 16, I set my mind on leaving my home town. My father was cruel and disrespectful to me and I wasn't appreciated completely by my so called group of friends. My statement of leaving home was always laughed, for they said that I was too weak to even speak for myself and do as I wish.

To this end, when senior year began, I started looking and applying for every university far away enough from the life I was born in and the after the graduation, at my one of my friend graduation party where all family and friends were, I announced that I had been accepted to a university where I would be far away. My words along with my whole life were laughed at.

That night I left early, like it was already planned and left, never looking back until now.

I was naïve back then; I believed that the person I loved will come to love me when I grew up. Now I know that I was stupid to believe so. He was like me; with the same dream of being notice by the person he thought it was right for him. The different between him and me, was that he expressed his feelings to the whole word. He was admired by everyone, and loved by many.

He was my stone for so many years and he is the one I'm thankful for my change. He inspired me to speak my mind and be open of which I am.

Now I'm back 6 years later. I'm not exactly the same person I once was, I still have things that resemble who I was but I've come to where I am being who I am. I do not stutter anymore but I'm still quiet. I do not keep quiet about my opinion but I do not yell. I do not shy away when I have to meet new people but I'm still a nice person.

That's just who I am.

Now I'm here, once again. In a town where I swore to never come back, unpacking my bags in my new apartment. No one knows I'm back, not even my own family, I'm back on my own.

The last mover has placed my last box in my living room, as I stand outside feeling slightly nervous. Not only was I back to my home town, but I was going back to hell itself, Konoha High.

I've come to conclude that my coming back is for closure on my old self. It something I need to continue and tell my own self that it was the right thing to do.

"Thank You" I said to the last mover as he walked away. I watched as the white moving truck drove away. I breathe in the cold air of Konoha. Oh had I forgotten how cold this place was. I hugged my lilac coat to warm myself more.

"Hello again Konoha" I whispered softly. A giggled escaped my lips as I looked down at the far ground. The eight floors were colder than she thought. "Come on Hina, let's start unpacking" I said to myself. I turned around and reached to my door.

"Hinata? Is that you?"

His voice was too familiar, making my body frozen with surprise. Of all people, why did he have to see me?

**_ X End Of ChapterX_**

Well what do you guys think? Does it suck? Should I continue?

Anyone know why Hinata's on the 8th floor? Huh? Huh? Huh? Get it? XD

Do you guys know who that is? The person who saw her and she didn't want that person to see? GUESS!


	2. Chapter 2: Find the unwanted

Hello people I don't know but are Reading my story: D

I want to thank the people who review this story and the ones who have an alert on it.

**xXXXx-RECAP-xXXXXx**

_"Hello again Konoha" I whispered softly. A giggled escaped my lips as I looked down at the far ground. The eight floors were colder than she thought. "Come on Hina, let's start unpacking" I said to myself. I turned around and reached to my door._

_"Hinata? Is that you?"_

**xXXXx-Chapter 2-xXXXx**

"Hey Hinata? Hinata" The male called for me, rushing over to where I was. I thought about running inside and pretend that it never happened, but what were the chances of me not running into him again.

Konoha was a small town; everyone knew everyone and secrets were gossip. I don't know what made me thought that I would have the chance of not running into anyone.

I took a deep breath and turn around to face the male who was now standing before me. "Hello Kiba" I said, a gentle smile on my lips.

Kiba Inuzuka, one of two of my best friend back in middle school. A time where everything was fine, and I was happy with the people that were around me.

Back in the middle school days, the people that made my life hell in high school were my group of friends. They say high changes people, and they are right. Each one of my friends left my side one by one and became someone I didn't know anymore. Even though they were beside me, it was like they kept me there for them to feel better than they were. I was their loser.

"Hinata" He said my name once again. His face was full with wonder and surprise.

"Yes?" I said.

"You're back" He stated.

"Yes, I am. I was offered a job in Konoha High as an English teacher" I explained.

"It's so good to see you" He said as he threw himself on me and hugged me, taking me by surprise.

"It's good to see you as well" I said, patting his back.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Kiba asked.

"Nope. You are the first one" I said, shifting my body to one leg and crossing my arms.

"Serious? God everyone will die when they see you are back!" Kiba grinned.

"Uh…"

"Wait! SHINO SHINO SHINO" Kiba said as he ran pass me, to the door next to the right of mine.

"Shino?" I asked to myself as I turned around. Kiba knocked on the door loudly as he called for Shino's name. In a quick motion, the door opened and Kiba fell on his face.

"What do you want Kiba?" A tall pale sunglasses wearing man asked, his voice with calm and annoyance.

"Hinata is here!" Kiba grinned as he jumped on his feet. Shino turned his head towards me and stared in silence.

"Hello Shino" I said, the same small smile I gave Kiba playing on my lips.

"Hinata" He whispered. He walked to where I was and embraced me in a tight hug. Like Kiba, I also patted his back.

When had they become huggers?

"So, you guys are both my neighbors?" I asked, as I step out of Shino's hug.

"Next door neighbors" Kiba said. "The rest are in the other floor"

"The rest? What rest?"

"The others Hinata" Kiba laughed. "And now that you're here, we are a big happy family! Just like before"

"Nothing like before" I thought.

"Who's are the rest Kiba?" I asked.

"Well… You're cousin; Tenten and Lee are all leaving in the 3rd floor.

"Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are on the 10th" Shino said.

"And Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are in floor 7" Kiba said.

All of them were here? Why was life so mean to me?

"Uhhh wow that's a… uh coincidence" I giggled nervously.

"Not really? Sasuke and Neji convinced Sasuke's dad and you're dad to let us all live here" Kiba shook his head. "Isn't that why you are here?"

"No" I said. "What did you mean by 'Sasuke and Neji convinced Sasuke's dad and you're dad to let us all live here?'"

"They own this place. That's why I thought you knew" Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"Oh… no. Me and my father haven't spoken since I left Konoha. I only got a letter from him when he changed his will and took me off" I explained.

I could see on their faces that they were surprise, but the day I received that letter I was not. My father was never too fond of me because I was weak and disgrace to the family name, I always knew he wanted to take me off, but he cared more on what people might have thought. So when I left he saw the perfect opportunity to take me out without being judge.

"Well I guess you were just lucky that you picked the building with all your friends" Kiba grinned.

"I wouldn't call it luck" I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said smiling. "

"Anyways, we are meeting the others at a small coffee shop right in front. Want to come and see everyone?" Kiba asked.

"No!" I said a little too quickly and loud. "I mean I can't because I have to start unpacking"

"Ok! Another time!" Kiba said.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys around" I said. I gave them one last smile and entered my home. "What I mess" I sigh.

Hours later, after I unpacked half of my things, I decide to go and get something to eat. I put on my, coat and left my messy warm home.

As I walked down the streets of Konoha, I notice that nothing had changed since I left. My feet led the way, for they know where I wanted to go.

It wasn't long when I found myself on front of the best restaurant I know in this town. The ramen shop.

I smiled and quickly made my way through the curtains only to bump in to someone chest.

"I'm sorry" I said as I rubbed my forehead. Whoever I dump into had a well form chest.

"Hinata?" I heard the stranger call my name. His voice was familiar for my heart started pounding loudly.

I looked up and gasped.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME LIFE?

**xXXXx-End Of Chapter-xXXXx**

Well what did you think of this chapter?

Was your guess correct on who she saw?

Who do you think she bumped into this time? I think it's pretty obvious… Is it?

Review and let me know


	3. Chapter 3: Time runs faster than thought

**-XxxX Recap XxxX-**

_"I'm sorry" I said as I rubbed my forehead. Whoever I dump into had a well form chest._

_"Hinata?" I heard the stranger call my name. His voice was familiar for my heart started pounding loudly._

_I looked up and gasped._

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME LIFE?_

**- Chapter 3-**

"Hinata?" Asked a female voice from behind Shikamaru who stood in front of me, staring. In less than a second Temari, a girl whose name I only knew because she was known as Ino's rival, appeared behind him.

"Hello Shikamaru. Temari" I greeted, trying to keep it cool.

"You… you are back" Shikamaru stated.

"Yes" I said. I looked at my side, avoiding his gaze, wondering how was I suppose to dodge this situation.

"Is she Hinata Hyuga. The squirt that said that was going to leave and you guys didn't believe her and then the next day you found out that she really left?" Temari wondered out loud.

"Sharp as I remember her" Hinata chuckled in her thoughts.

"Yes" Shikamaru said, his brows forming a frown on his face. "Do the others know?" He asked, his attention more on me than on Temari, who I suspected to be on a date with. **(A/N: No offence to you ShikaTema fans but I THINK I MIGHT THROW UP FOR JUST WRITING THIS. For those who like it, I want to warn that this is all a small plot for a small ShikaIno. So enjoy the *Shivers* ShikaTema while you can)**

"Kiba and Shino know" I whispered.

"And the rest?" Shikamaru asked. By his tone of voice I could guess he was asking for someone in particular, no idea who though.

"No. Just them" I shrugged.

"They have to see you" Shikamaru said, suddenly grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the ramen shop.

"I can't!" I said as I tried to stop him from pulling me, but he had gotten strong.

Maybe I've been wrong, but if I remember correctly Shikamaru Nara was one of laziest or the laziest person I know in the world, how in the world had he gotten so buff and strong?

"Why can't you?" Temari asked, as she strolled right beside me. "I bet they all want to see you" Temari grinned.

"The problem is I don't want to see them" I murmured under my breath. In a quick motion I snatch my hand from Shikamaru hand and ran towards a safer place, where I didn't have to see any of my old High school friends, but Shikamaru had other plans. Just as soon as I took the first step to start running, Shikamaru twisted around, grabbed my waist and shoved me over his shoulder, to just turn back around and keep on walking.

"What the hell!" I yelled, throwing my fist to Shikamaru's back which made him chuckled.

"You've change" He stated. I could almost hear the smirk on his lips.

"So have you" I grumbled. It didn't seem like I was getting off that easily.

I had just started to plan another escape when I notice we had entered a place where the aroma of Coffee floated through the air.

"Hey Shikamaru!" A male voice greeted him with joy. A voice that made my heart stops for a second, a voice that I had been trying to forget for so long. "Did Temari jump on the fountain again?" The male said, followed by a fit of laughter from another 3 to 4 people.

"Hey! That was one time only" Temari defended herself. "I learn my lesson" She pouted.

"If Temari is beside you… then who do you have on shoulders?" Another male, with deep bored voice asked.

"HINATA!" I heard Kiba yelled from the back, and the room was in an instant silence.

"Kiba don't say stuff like that!" A female voice said, growling at Kiba, like he had done something wrong just for mentioning my name.

"He's not playing" Shikamaru said. I felt him put me down slowly, until I was standing up, staring back at the people that made my high school life hell. "This is Hinata"

"Hi" I said with small wave. None of them answered, they just stared.

They had changed so much, if I had seen them by myself I might have not recognize most of them.

Sakura's hair was short, which was a complete surprise to me because in high school, she and Ino declared that they would never cut their hair. She was wearing blue scrubs, in which gave me a hint that she had perused her dream of becoming a Doctor.

Beside her was Sasuke Uchiha, he hadn't change much. He still looked kind of Emo and he had a bored annoyed face. He was wearing a suit, but I knew from the news papers that he was managing his families company. My eyes caught the slight sight of Sakura and Sasuke's hands intertwine. After all this year's Sakura was the one to Sasuke heart, not a surprise, seeing that Sakura was the only female to know the great Sasuke Uchiha.

Beside Sasuke sat Shino who I had already seen. Beside him sat my cousin and his wife Tenten. Neji was the same as I remember, and I wasn't a surprise when I saw him wearing a suit like Sasuke, I heard he was taking over my father.

Tenten still looked the same as always. Tenten probably was the only one of them that treated me with respect and always found my words worthy of being listen. I use to consider her as a best friend but everything fell apart when she notice that she was in love with Neji and she just unconsciously forgot about me.

The in another chair sat Ino, who was glaring really glaring at Temari and Shikamaru. She looked very in fashion. Which confirmed the gossip about a girl from Konoha had open a new line of clothes in which it was very in fashion? I always knew Ino had the talent for do great things, but she always got distracted with boys… well more like a boy.

In the back was Choji in a chef uniform. Not much I could tell about him, for I only knew him by name. He was more Shikamaru and Ino's friend than the rest. I just knew he was a much as an outcast as I was.

And then, beside Kiba, who held a huge grin along with 4 to 5 cup of coffee on his hand, stood Naruto, also holding a big amount of cups of coffee.

He looked the same and yet so different. Although he's voice, as I had notice, was still silly and playful he looked nothing like that. Instead he looked more handsome as I could ever imagine.

"I thought you couldn't come, Hinata" Kiba said, breaking the very uncomfortable silence.

"I couldn't… Shikamaru brought me here" I said.

"She didn't want come" Shikamaru said, as he made his way beside Ino, Temari following.

From the corner of the eyes, I saw Ino and Shikamaru's eye make a quick contact and then both looked away from each other.

"You didn't want to come?" Sakura asked, scooting closer to the edge of the chair.

"Uh…." I licked my lips before I spoke. "I had other stuff to do"

"Yeah! She's unpacking" Kiba yelled.

"She moved in to our building" Shino said, holding one finger up.

"You moved into our building?" Ino asked.

"I didn't know it was" I shrugged. Once again we fell in uncomfortable silence. "Well… I have to get going. Have an early morning tomorrow" I said, taking a step back.

"Early morning?" I heard Neji ask.

"Yes. I got offered a job here. That's why I'm back" I said, looking at my cousin with the corner of the eyes. "I'll see you guys around"

I quickly turned around and exit the room before I was asked something else or worst, to stay.

I knew that the main reason that I had come back was to put everything in past so I could move on with my life, but seeing them, it made it all so hard.

It almost made me wish I wasn't back.

**- End Of Chapter-**

I guess you guys didn't guess that it wasn't Naruto who she found... but hey she did see him.

Did you guys found it weird that he did speak when she was being asked millions of question by the rest?

What do you think is going to happen now?

Any guess why Shikamaru and Ino shared a secret look?


	4. Chapter 4: You cannot be erased

**CHAPTER 4**

I came back to make amends. To take everything that made me feel like I was nothing and prove to them and to myself that I had grown, but instead I ran.

Yesterday, I had the opportunity to start but I ran. I ran because all those feelings came rushing back to me. Like when I left the part I played in this little group had paused and started where I left off as soon as I came back.

I never expected it to be easy, but I sure thought I was strong enough to tolerate being near what was my past.

This morning I woke up feeling nothing but regret. Regret for showing them that I was still a little bit of that girl I once was. Not again I will give them the chance to see her in me again.

Even though I tried to get rid of everything that reminded me of them, there were things that I could not get rid off and one of those things is wake up at 4 in the morning for a start a day run.

My cousin's best friend Rock Lee use to wake up at 3 am and run all around town waking all of us up and getting us to the park to start our morning run all together. He always said that it was the perfect moment of the day to bond, most of us didn't agree.

I guess we did it so much it just got hard getting rid of it. So that morning at 4am sharp I was out my door, ready to start my day with a run and some tunes. Too bad I wasn't the only one.

Down in the parking lot stood the whole gang which I conclude is the whole building, in the work out outfits also ready to start their day with a run. My eyes trailed off to Lee, who was giving everyone exited directions. He hadn't been in the café last night, but like the rest he had change.

In high school was the skinny boy with weird eyebrows. No matter how much Lee tried he would never grow any muscle but now was different. Now he was buff and fit.

Made me wonder in what kind of things he had to do to get there?

Momentarily, as if my eyes were trained, I looked at Naruto, who stood in the back yawning beside Sasuke and Sakura who looked like they were about to kill someone for waking them up.

I quickly looked away, cursing myself for even take a look at his amazing self but I couldn't help it, Naruto Uzumaki always found the way to take my breath away.

"Are you guys sure?" Lee asked loudly taking my attention away from the blond god. Oh god, forget I said that.

"Yeah, Hinata is right up there, in the apartment between mine and Shino's" Kiba said his grin wide enough that it was visible to me that stood in the 8th floor.

"Then go get her! We can't start our morning bonding without her!" Lee shouted making a couple of them flinch.

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING LEE! IT'S FREAKING 4 IN THE MORNING" Sakura yelled making everyone jump with fear, including Sasuke, who once stood beside her and now was beside Choji who was far away from both of them.

"Sorry Sakura-san" Lee apologized, bowing his head. "Anyway, please look for Hinata so we can start" Lee said, this time more mellow and unlike him.

"I'll get her!" Kiba yelled and sprinted off to the building.

My instincts took over and I turned around and ran away. I know I was supposed to face this and come with terms but I wasn't ready, obviously. I took emergency stair, knowing I could safely get to the back of the lobby and leave from the back without being seen by any of them.

I came to the last stair and open the back door but instead of freedom I came crashing into a really hard chest.

"Damn you Shikamaru" I cursed under my breath.

"Shikamaru?" A male voice said, almost teasing my antics.

I blinked a couple of times and I looked into the man's eyes. Instead of looking into Shikamaru's brown boring looking eyes, I was staring at Naruto's ocean full of joy blue eyes. "You are sneaky but not sneaky enough" He chuckled.

"How did you…?"

"Did you really think you were hiding while looking down at us?" He smirked, making a very known blush crawl to my skin.

"But…" I said but said nothing else.

"I saw you staring at us and I saw you run as soon as Kiba yelled that he was looking for you. So I said I would go running because I would be late for work if I stayed longer and came back here to catch you in the act of almost escaping"

"You're smarter than I thought" I said stupidly as he laughed.

"Not just a pretty face huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"I guess not" I said, laughing at last at the whole situation. Being near Naruto felt different, it felt light. I was no longer nervous when I'm around him, I felt like I could be me. Maybe I had gotten over Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'll make you a deal" Naruto said.

"What deal?" I asked lifting my eyebrow, teasing his words.

"You come with me, get a cup of coffee and I won't tell any of the guys I caught you running away"

"Wow" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You are truly evil" I said, a smile in my lips, letting him knows I was only joking.

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Naw, I'm just charming" He smiled. "Deal or no Deal?"

"Deal" I giggled softly.

"Good, then come one" He said, his hand showing the way.

I smiled at my progress; I had gotten over the man that tormented my dreams since I met him. Or so I thought.

"You know Hinata, is good to have you back" Naruto said and touched my arm, sending millions of shock waves through my whole body. We stared at each other, like we had felt something that wasn't expected to be feeling.

I was wrong, the last thing my heart wanted, was to get over Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you guys think?<strong>

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: You took my heart with you

**-Recap-**

_"I'll make you a deal" Naruto said._

_"What deal?" I asked lifting my eyebrow, teasing his words._

_"You come with me, get a cup of coffee and I won't tell any of the guys I caught you running away"_

_"Wow" I said._

_"What?" He asked._

_"You are truly evil" I said, a smile in my lips, letting him knows I was only joking._

_Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Naw, I'm just charming" He smiled. "Deal or no Deal?"_

_"Deal" I giggled softly._

_"Good, then come one" He said, his hand showing the way._

_I smiled at my progress; I had gotten over the man that tormented my dreams since I met him. Or so I thought._

_"You know Hinata, is good to have you back" Naruto said and touched my arm, sending millions of shock waves through my whole body. We stared at each other, like we had felt something that wasn't expected to be feeling._

_I was wrong, the last thing my heart wanted, was to get over Naruto Uzumaki._

**-Chapter 5-**

"Good morning. The usual Naruto?" Asked the woman behind the counter on the small café near the building, as batted her eyes at Naruto. Her eyes held lust for the man beside me, lust and memories, an obvious encounter had happened between the two.

"Yeah, and what do you want Hinata?" Naruto asked; his eyes now on me.

"I'll have a Caramel Mocachino please" I said to the girl. She gave a small smile before sawing her hips all the way to the kitchen door.

"I see you still have a sweet tooth" Naruto chuckled as we sat in a near table.

"Yeah" I giggled softly. "So Naruto… how have you been?" I smiled at him as I crossed my legs beneath the table.

"All I do is work and sleep. I barely have any life" Naruto said as he ran his fingers through his golden brown hair, a smile almost visible on his lips.

"Really? What do you work as?" I asked.

"I'm in the union, nothing mayor but getting there" He laughed at his own joke. I stared at the man before me, and I could see the boy I knew back in High school. The boy whose dream was to be respected by all like he's father once was. I could see in his eyes that, that dream was still alive.

"Nice" I said. In that moment the woman from the counter came with our coffee's setting it down in front of us. She gave mine with a polite smile, and then she ran her fingers down Naruto's arms, almost sensual and barely noticed by him.

"So, you guys stayed here for college?" I asked, as I took my first sip.

"No" Naruto shook his head and chuckled. "Only Choji did. The rest left town a couple of months after you did. What a horrible summer that was"

"Why is that?" I asked.

To this question Naruto chuckled and leaned forward. "All summer we wonder what made you go away"

"Oh" I said, my eyes now looking at the wooden floor. I clear my throat after a long uncomfortable silence. I wanted to run from his questions, from his scent, from his eyes and from the man that I once knew.

"Do you still wonder?" I asked, my eyes now looking at him, trying to reflect some courage that certainly didn't have.

"I would like to think that I already know" he answered after a moment of silence.

"Why did I leave?" I asked.

"Because you thought were alone" he said. Our eyes stared at each other, waiting for me to answer his silent question.

"That is part of it" I said. "I left because I wasn't welcome. I left because I needed to believe that there was somewhere better than the emotional hell I was going through"

"And did you find that place?" He asked.

"Yes" I smiled. "I found a place where I was accepted for who I am, I found a place were I could call it home"

"Then why did you come back?"

"Because I need to come in peace with my past" I answered.

"Were we that bad?" He asked. "Do you really feel like there was none of us that loved you?"

"Most the time yes. I felt like an outcast even when I was surrounded by the group. I was always looked like the weak girl that couldn't make her life right just because she was weak" I said. "For a lot of years a believed those words but then I decided to make myself believe that those words weren't true"

"No one ever said you were weak" Naruto said, his mind clouded.

"It was never said out loud" I chuckled.

"So you believe that there wasn't one that thought you were perfect?"

"I would like to be proven wrong" I smiled.

"I can prove to you, Hinata Hyuga, that what you believe, of no one thinking you were perfect just they way you are, isn't true"

Suddenly my watch started beeping which meant I need to head back and get ready for my first day as a teacher. "I need to go now" I said, moving away from the center of the table. I hadn't realized that both Naruto and I had leaned forward as we were talking.

"I'll walk you back" He said, a smirked teasing in his lips.

Naruto paid both coffees and we made our way back to the building. "We're getting together tonight at the coffee house. You should join us" Narutosaid as he stood by my door.

"I have to think about it" I said. I was about to walk into my home when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms.

"I will prove to you that you are wrong. Cuz the night you left was the night my heart left with you"

**-End Of Chapter-**

What did you guys think?

review please :D


	6. Chapter 6: You?

**Omg you guys... it's been so long O.o I am sooooo sorry! I just had a huge writers block and no matter how much I read this story nothing came to mind. So I decided to start writing and go with anything that came along. I think it's pretty good so I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: You...?<p>

Hinata felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart was racing and her legs felt weak.

"_I will prove to you that you are wrong. Cuz the night you left was the night my heart left with you" _His words rang in her head over and over again.

Why would he say that? He didn't even notice her back then? He always made it very clear to everyone that he thought that she was weird. He made it clear to everyone that he was after Sakura. So why now? Why did he have to say that?

Then she remembered. She remembered how Sasuke and Sakura's hands were together.

"I bet that Sakura finally told him that she wasn't really interested and when she started going out with Sasuke, he figure he'll go for little miss Hinata" Hinata pounder in her head. "Old Hinata wouldn't have minded but new Hinata does" Hinata frowned.

"Ummm Excuse me?" A boy called out calling her attention.

Hinata blink a couple of times and remember where she was. She was sitting in her desk, at the school, ready for a class, in which the bell had rang and her students were already sitting before her. She looked down at her hand and notice a broken pencil between her fist.

"It hasn't been 24 hours and I'm already in drama" Hinata sigh.

She shook her head and pushed back any thoughts of Naruto or the others away. It was time to teach at the moment.

"Good morning class" She said standing up. She reached for her student list, that she had placed in front of her. "My name is Hinata Hyuga but you will all call me Miss Hyuga. As you all know this is advance English and we'll be mostly be working with reading and books" She explained. "I will now call your name and you will tell me if you are present. If you are not in this list, you are not in this class" She said.

She began to call every name on the list, while boys and girls made her notice. Then suddenly a name made her stop. She double check the name before calling it out loud. "Hanabi Hyuga?" She asked, her eyes scanning her students.

Suddenly a hang quickly shut out but she could not see the person. "Can you please move so I can see the student" She asked kindly to the large boy sitting in front. The boy moved and Hinata saw her younger sister, sitting on the desk, her eyes showed coldness and pride.

"Are you sure you're in the right class miss Hyuga?" Hinata asked, knowing very well that her sister was not in the grade the other students were. Her class was a 11th grade class and she was sure that Hanabi was in 10th grade.

"My name is on the list isn't it?" Her sister replayed coldly, making Hinata slightly chuckled.

"Yes you are" She said as she shook her head. "Dad most be real proud" She thought before continuing to call the names.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi" She called last.

"Not here!" Yelled a boy from the back, making the entire class burst into giggles. Hinata looked at the boy as she snickered. The boy reminded her a lot of Naruto.

"So you are the famous Konohamaru" She said crossing her arms, a small smile on her lips as her eyes stared at the grinning boy. "You last year teachers warned me about you" She said.

"Did huh?" He asked with pride. "That's only because I'm the best pranker ever! I will never let my boss down!"

"You're boss?" Hinata asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh come on teach. Don't tell me you don't know about the greatest man who ran this school?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know" She said.

"He's name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Konohamaru exclaimed, jumping from his chair.

Hinata stared at the boy while the rest laughed. "Naruto… Uzumaki… is the guy who use to run this school?" She asked.

"Heck yeah!" Konohamaru said.

"Tell me… who told you this?" Hinata asked, sitting down on her chair, intrigue with this argument.

"The man himself of course!" Konohamaru said. "He's going to be the next Hokage you know!"

"So I've heard" She smiled. "But you got something wrong Konohamaru"

"what's that?"

"Naruto Uzumaki was indeed a joker but he didn't run the school" Hinata giggled.

"How would you know!" Konohamaru accused.

"He was… my classmate" Hinata struggled to answer.

Konohamaru twitched but said nothing more. Hinata chuckled once again as she stood. "Well class, let me tell you a little bit about the class. Like I said before this is a reading class but that doesn't mean we will be reading Twilight or The Hunger game" Hinata said making her student laugh. "We will be reading classics like Pride And Prejudice, Emma, Lord Of The Rings and Romeo And Juliet. Stuff like that" Hinata said.

Her student groaned softly. "I would prefer to read the crappy Twilight than those books" Konohamaru said making some of the guys laugh.

Hinata smiled and looked at Konohamaru. "You don't have to hide Konohamaru, we all know you've read them all. In fact, I think we all know you are team Edward" Hinata grinned. Her student burst into laughter as Konohamaru stared at Hinata in shock before grinning.

"You know what miss H, I like you" He said making Hinata chuckled.

Suddenly the bell rang. Hinata went back to her desk and smiled at every student as they left her class. "See you tomorrow miss H" Konohamaru waved as he left.

"See you tomorrow Konohamaru" Hinata laughed.

"Good bye Miss Hyuga" Said Hanabi as she left. Hinata stared as her younger sister went down the halls, alone, with no one beside her to talk to.

She wondered if she looked like that when she was in school. Weird and alone.

All day Hinata repeated her speech about her class and met new student every hour. She was glad when she notice that it was already lunch time.

Remembering what a big deal was lunch for the kids and how erratic they became when it was time for lunch, that she waited 10 minutes in her classroom until she heard no one on the halls.

She then left her classroom and began to walked around the hallways. Her heels eco through the empty halls as she watched every wall and locker around her, there was so many memories. She could almost feel like it was back then.

Suddenly she found herself in front of her old locker. It was old and a different color, but she didn't expect it to be the same. She smiled softly as she ran her fingers through the cold blue metal.

"Reliving memories?" Someone asked from behind.

"More like nightmares" Hinata thoughts before turning around. In front of her stood a tall man, with gray hair and a mask over his mouth. "Kakashi-sensei" Hinata exclaimed excitedly making the old man chuckled.

"Why are you surprise it's me Miss Hyuga?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. I thought that by know you would've retire" Hinata said shyly making him chuckled once again.

"And do what? There is no more life for me than this school" He said, his eyes roaming the walls and then he looked at her again. "I thought you left" He said.

"I did" She said. "But I came back. For my practice" She said.

"Oh" He nodded softly.

"Is Kurenai Sensei here too?" She asked. Kurenai Yuhi was her favorite teacher. She was the only one who helped her believe in herself and not to listen to what others had to say. Kurenai was once what she was, the youngest teacher in the school and doing her practice. The difference between her and Kurenai, was that Kurenai loved the school and the village.

"No. She left. She a mother now" He answered.

"A mother?" She asked surprise.

"Yes" Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Evita Sarutobi is now 2" Kakashi said.

"Sarutobi…?"

"Yes… do you remember Asume Sarutobi?" He asked.

"The math teacher?"

"Yes. They were together" He said.

"Were?" Hinata asked.

"There was a shooting in the school, two years ago and Asuma was one of the victims" Kakashi answered. His voice filled with sorrowed and sadness.

Hinata had heard about the shooting but didn't know much about it. "So of my old teachers, there is only you?" She asked.

"And Guy" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Guy-sensei is still here?" I asked excitedly.

"Sadly" Kakashi mumbled making her chuckled.

Everyone knew that Guy had a rivalry with Kakashi, since Kakashi was one of the coolest teachers in the history of Konoha High. It was always fun to watch guy push himself to win Kakashi, which he never did.

"You've grown so much miss Hyuga" Kakashi said, his eyes showing her that he was smiling.

"Thank god for that!" Hinata grinned. "And we're colleges now, you may call me Hinata" She said.

"Then you may call me Kakashi" he said. "Well I most leave now. I have somewhere to be" Kakashi said before walking away. Hinata smiled as she watched one of her old teachers walk away. Maybe that's why he was always so late, talking on the halls with old students.

Hinata sigh once again and kept on walking. As she walked she felt like she was 17 again, walking down this always feeling weak and hopeless. She didn't miss those days at all.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" A male voice asked from behind her making her stop and turned. As soon as she turned and found the man in front of her, she gasped.

"You…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Good?<strong>

**I want to know what you guys think it's going to happening? **

**Also I know someone on the reviewes asked me to give the full summary but in reality I'm going with whatever comes into mind when I start writing, so this story can end anywhere. O.o **


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss under the Disco ball

**Hey guys... so soon? Yes. The reason I am posting this chapter is because you guys got it wrong and I wanted to clarify. Last chapter was not a filler, it means a lot for the story. The rest will be explained. **

**This chapter is really random... O.o I dunno. Enjoy I guess**

Chapter 7:Kiss me under the disco ball

"You…?" Said the man standing in front of the young teacher.

Hinata couldn't breathe, she never thought that should see him again. "Father?" Hinata asked.

"Why are you here?" He asked, showing in his eyes the hate. Hinata felt hurt, she never knew why her father hated him so much.

"I'm back" Hinata answered, her face quickly became emotionless as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"But why, you were gone" Her father growled.

"I came back to make my practice" Hinata answered.

Both daughter and father stood in silence for a moment before Hiashi chuckled. "Couldn't stay away from your comfort zone" He said. "I always knew you would come back. You aren't strong enough to make it on your own" He said.

Hinata wanted to blow but she didn't. Because she wasn't his daughter anymore and she was at work. She needed to be professional. She took a deep breath and spoke. "For you information Mr. Hyuga, I did survive on my own all this years. I now have a degree on English literature and I'm doing what I love" She said and began to walked away. She kept a straight face as she walked pass her father and the stop a few feet away from him. "And I was asked to come here" She said before walking away.

Seeing her father reminded her why she left in the first place. Yes her friends were one of the reasons but they were never like her father. They would never verbally abuse of her, like her father use to do. Back then she would cry and cry for hours because of her father, but not anymore, she was stronger now.

Hinata spent the rest of the day Hinata kept her head up high and feeling better than ever. If she could face her father, she could defiantly could face her friends.

She got to her house at 4:30, and took a nice relaxing bath. "You've grown so much Hinata" She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, smiling at the thought. Suddenly there was knock on the door, slightly scaring her.

"Damn" She cursed under her breath and wrapped a towel around her body and went to get the door. She was half shocked when Naruto stood before her when she opened the door. He was wearing a dark blue suit, looking handsomer than ever. "Naruto?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto stood in silence, staring at her, then she notice she was standing in front of a man , in her fluffy towel, hair dripping wet. She shifted uncomfortably and clear her throat which caught his attention. "Why are you here Naruto?" She asked once again.

"It's Kiba's birthday so we're going to a small club. Wondering if you wanted to come with?" Naruto said. Hinata shifted once again. "I thought you wanted to leave the past behind you" Naruto said.

"I do but…" She bit her lower lip with nervousness.

"Hinata you have a different view of us. You've change, why can't you believe we have too?" He asked, as he rested his arm on the door, leaning closer to her.

"What if you guys haven't?" She asked.

"Then you tell me and I'll beat them up" Naruto grinned his handsome grin, making her to slightly giggle.

Hinata quickly stopped herself and shook away the strange feeling in her gut. "Ok" She sigh.

"Good" Naruto said. "I'll pick you up at 8" He said before walking away.

"Did he just asked me out?" Hinata asked herself but shook away the thought and went back to taking her bath.

At 7:30 Hinata was getting ready and at 8 Naruto was already knocking on her door. "Wow" Said Naruto once she opened the door.

She looked down at her Club L Spot Playsuit and Halston Heritage Sequin Legging Snake and raised her eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked confused.

"Defently not" Naruto said, a small smile played on his lips.

"Oh… Thanks" Hinata said as her cheeks burn with a blush. She then looked at him and smiled. He was wearing a black shirt with A leather jacket and jeans.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She said.

"Thank. Now let's go have some fun" Naruto said. Hinata giggled softly as they began to walk to the parking lot, where Naruto's red Ferrari was park all alone.

"That's your car?" Hinata asked, awe by the majestic vehicle.

"I make lot of money now, being so close to the top" He chuckled pressing the un-lock button.

"I guess you have it all good now" Hinata said, opening her side of the car, while Naruto did the same from his side.

"Yeah… there's one thing that is missing but I will get it… soon" Naruto said with a smirk as he start up his car.

Hinata knew he was talking about his childhood dream about becoming Hokage, he was so close that she felt proud of him. Not that she ever doubt that he wouldn't make it.

It took them 30 minutes to the get to the club. As soon as they went in they saw their group of friends, instantly Hinata felt nervous.

"Hey Naruto and Hinata are here!" Ino yelled making the rest turn and smile.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"I was born ready" Hinata said, heading toward the rest making him chuckled. Hinata pretended everything was great.

All night she order drinks to take away her nervousness. It helped. She no longer felt like the outsider, now she was more than them.

"Having fun?" Someone asked from behind, whilst she took her 12 shot of Tequila. She turned around to find Naruto standing close to her.

"You have no idea" She grinned.

"Want to dance?" He asked, grabbing her hand and pulling close.

"Sure" She said. He led her to the dance floor and they danced together to the rhythm of "Give Me Everything" By Pitbull. Their body were against each other, their eyes locked, showing each other the lust that they felt.

Suddenly times seemed to slow down and they both leaned in and kissed. It passionate and fierce.

It was like it was the air they've been missing and now they had it. Nothing could stop from having each other that night.


	8. Chapter 8: Morning after

**hello readers. It's one in the morning on november 8 of 2011. I'm sleepy and tired but I wanted to write something so I updated this, which I haven't in a long time. I hope you all enjoy this. **

**Warning in this chapter are two scenes from two different Tv shows, guess which scenes are these, from what TV show and how said this lines. There will be a prize! (I don't know what yet but I'll think of something) Well enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Morning after<p>

Hinata was awake, she was fully awake but she couldn't open her eyes. It was like they were sealed together.

She wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for something tickling her neck.

She opened her eyes and closed them again. It was bright. It was really bright and as soon as she open her eyes she felt a horrible pain in her head. She groaned loudly.

Why was her window open? she never had her window open.

She forgot, she concluded. People forget to do stuff all the time and she had forgot to close her window last night.

Last night, she didn't remember even getting home last night.

Suddenly she felt someone's lips on her cheek. That made her eyes open right up. There was no one in front of her, just the open window. She blinked a couple of times to adjust to brightness in the room and then she realize that she was not in her room.

Her room was a lilac color, with nice paintings on the wall but this walls were blue; dark blue.

And the window, her window had soft transparent curtails and this one's had black ones.

She began to panic. She didn't remember a thing. She pulled the covers closer to her face and notice that the sheets were also a different color. They were blue as well and they smelled different. She took one small sniff and her heart skip a beat.

It smelled like Naruto. Then her eyes winded.

She went with Naruto, to a bar, to celebrate Kiba's birthday, she drank… she drank a lot and then she kissed him.

"shit!" She cursed under her breath.

She felt a huge wave of panic wash over her. She stuck one hand under the covers and ran her finger through her body.

She was not wearing a shirt, but she was wearing a bra, she was no wearing pants and neither was she wearing panties.

"God!" She cried quietly. Another wave crash into her when she heard noise on the kitchen. She quickly jumped off the bed and began to scatter around the room looking for her clothes. She had found her panties and pants but she could not find her shirt. "Where the hell are you?" She asked to herself as she kneeled beside the bed looking under the king size bed.

"Hinata?" Someone called her from behind making her jump on her feet.

"Oh hi Naruto" She said putting her arms in front of her chest while she wore a very bright blush across her cheeks. "Good morning" She squeaked making him chuckled.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked.

"Ummm sure, coffee sounds good" She said and that's when her headache catched up with her. "Actually, coffee would be just what I need" She said lightly touched her forehead.

"Then come to the kitchen, I already made some" He grinned.

"Ummm… do you have shirt I could borrow… or something?" She asked. Naruto stared at her poorly covered body and smirked. Her opened her closet and fetched a white button shirt and handed it to her. Hinata shifted uncomfortably as covered her breaths with one hand and reached for the shirt with the other one.

"Thank you" She said, grabbing the soft shirt in her hands. She quickly threw the shirt on and closed it up before she left anything to look.

"You welcome" He said with a chuckle. "Come on. Don't want the coffee to get cold.

Hinata followed because it seemed like she didn't have any other choice. As they walked she couldn't help but notice how nice his back was. It was nice and tan, it was almost like calling her, daring her to touch him but she didn't. She knew it was bad.

As soon as she saw the table she sat down and waited for him to come with her coffee. "How do you want your coffee?" He asked, from inside the kitchen.

"With milk and two spoons of sugar please" She called out.

She bit her lips as she awkwardly looked around the room. It was the first time she had been in his apartment, she always imagine it would be messy, with ramen cup all over the floor and a small Tv and what not but it was the opposite.

It was clean. There was not a stain in the furniture, there were no ramen cups around and there was a huge Tv on the living room along with a great collections of movies.

"Here you go, Coffee with milk and two spoons of sugar" Naruto said getting her attention.

"Thank you" She said with a smile as she took the dark blue cup in her hands. She took sip and felt better already. It was the best coffee she had ever tasted.

She took a peek at Naruto and giggled at the site. There in front of her was a man who had seem to had changed more than she had and yet she hadn't change a bit. He was eating ramen for breakfast. "What?" He asked, quickly alert by her soft laugh.

"I can't believe you're eating ramen so early in the morning" She said shaking her and smiling.

"Some people like coffee in the morning, I like ramen in the morning" He said.

"And at noon and at night" She teased.

"That was before, now I eat much less" he said.

"Oh really? How much less?" She asked.

"Well do you remember that I use to eat like 4 cups of noodle for meal?" He asked which she answer with a nod. Of course she remember, her favorite hobby was to watch him happily slurp on his precious ramen cups. "well now I only eat 3 by meal" He grinned.

They both stared at each other for a moment before they both burst laughing. "Oh Naruto, you sure haven't change" She said.

Naruto smiled sweetly and stood from his chair and sat on the one beside Hinata and scooted closer. "I would like to think I've change a little bit" He said as her leaned forward and placed his forehead against Hinata's making her blush. "I would like to think I'm not as naïve as I was before" He said.

Hinata started to stammer and she quickly pulled back. "Ummm Naruto… Yeah we n-n-need to talk about what happened last night" She said.

Naruto smirked a bit and leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. "Ok"

"Well nothing happened" she said which she quickly stammer when she saw him raising his eyebrow. "Ok something did happened but it didn't mean anything" She said waving her hands in front of her face. "We were drunk and we didn't know what we were do it and it will not be repeated ever again" She said.

"Well it seemed like last night you seemed to know very well who I was" He said making her squeak.

"Don't repeated it" She hushed him making him chuckled.

"There going to be rules now, because I came here to move on and this is not going to help me move on" She said.

"Rules?" He asked.

"Yes. Rules number one. No Flirting" She said."Rule number two. There will be no mention of this day" She glared at him. "And Rule number three. Don't give me the face"

"The face? What face?" He chuckled, showing his nice bright teeth.

"That face. The McSteamy face" She said.

"McSteamy? what the hell is a McSteamy?" He asked.

"Bleh! Forget it, just don't do that face" She said.

"Fine, but if you ever up from some of what you got last night, I'm always open to it" He said, giving her another bright dazzling smile.

"Breaking rules one, two and three!" She yelled which he immediately laughed. "Seriously Naruto, those rules can't be broken and what happened last night can't happened again" She said this time more serious, she wanted to let him know that she did not want to sleep with him again, that it had been a drunken mistake. At least that was what she was telling herself that it was.

"Ok" he said, his smile small but still present.

"I should go now or I'll be late for work" She said as she got up. "I'll see you around" She said. She started to walk away, and felt like her head was spinning with so much emotions that she couldn't think straight when suddenly she heard him call her name. She turned around to find him still sitting in that chair, watching her.

"I know it took me a really long time to get where I am now and I've always felt bad for it because I wasted so many years searching for something that was in front of me all this time but now I know and now it is you that doesn't know" He said. "But don't worry because I'm willing to wait" he said.

"There will be no waiting and there will be coming to" She said.

"Oh there will be" He said with a smile. "Because you don't see it right but you know what Hinata? You are my lobster"

* * *

><p><strong>hello readers. It's one in the morning on november 8 of 2011. I'm sleepy and tired but I wanted to write something so I updated this, which I haven't in a long time. I hope you all enjoy this. <strong>

**Warning in this chapter are two scenes from two different Tv shows, guess which scenes are these, from what TV show and how said this lines. There will be a prize! (I don't know what yet but I'll think of something) Well enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9: SHOCK!

**Is this real? Are you dreaming?**

******You are not! XD Sorry it took me such a long time. I've been very busy and tired. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<br>**

I couldn't believe what had happened.

I had slept with Naruto Uzumaki, with the man I told myself I hated, with the man I thought I no feeling for and yet here I am leaving his apartment while he took a shower.

I silently tiptoed across the hallway and opened the yellow metal staircase door. I hurried down as the voice inside my head scolded me for my actions.

How could I do this to myself? This was no part of my plan… then again it wasn't in my plans that he would be so… romantic?

I quickly opened another metal door that led to my floor and quickly made my way to my apartment. Once inside I began to breathe normally, I hadn't notice that I was in fact holding my breath.

"What makes you think you're safe?" Asked the very annoying voice inside my head. "What makes you think that once he is done taking a shower and notice that you are in fact gone, that he won't come by your apartment and look for you?"

This made me gasp, I hadn't really thought about it. I jumped across the mild furnish living room into my room. I grabbed the first set of clothes I found in my closet and quickly made my way into the shower.

I undressed as quickly as I could and took a cat shower. Which meant I threw soap on me, lathered up with a incredible speed, wash away the soap and jumping out of the shower.

I stumbled as I put my clothes on and grabbed my purse as I speeded out of my apartment.

"Hinata?" Someone said behind me but I didn't even look back. I threw my hand back and waved at most likely Shino.

"Good Morning" I yelled and went down the stairs.

After running down 8 floors and 120 stairs I opened the last door and kept on running, bumping into people and tripping once or twice until I felt I was very far away from the apartment. I stopped right next to a light blue colored coffee shop. I leaned against the wall and began to catch my breath. I've been running so fast, trying so hard to get away I hadn't notice how bed I felt until I stopped.

Now my lungs were burning and I was feeling dizzy and nauseas.

"Hang over plus running doesn't equal a good time" I said to myself before taking a deep cleansing breath.

Still breathing heavily I went in the coffee shop to get some air and maybe some coffee. "Good morning!" Said a very happy 16 year old that was behind the counter.

"Uh… yeah" I said flinching at her very high pitch voice. "I would like a double expreso" I said and handing her 10 yens.

"OK!" She said as she pressed some buttons on the cash register, which started making very loud noises as well. "You're order will be served to you in a instant"

"So loud" I said under my breath trying hard to compose myself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Hinata Uzumaki" Someone teased behind me. My whole body flinched as I turned around. Behind me there was all my high school 'girlfriend' , drinking ice coffee while smirking at me.

"What…?" I asked which made them giggled.

"We're only teasing Hinata" Ino said waving her hand. "We know you're not his wife"

"Yet" Sakura cough.

"Come on girls. Stop it" Tenten scolded making them both giggled. "Come sit with us Hinata" Tenten said sending me a sweet friendly smile while patting the cotton red chair next to her.

For a moment I felt like I was back in high school and I no longer was in the coffee but in the cafeteria staring at the same girls, as they whispered and giggled in front of me.

"Hinata…?" Tenten called once again, now worried. I blinked back to reality and took a step back. A part of me wanted to leave and do something a lot better but another part of me reminded me that I was back to make peace with my past and so I sat next to Tenten.

"So… Hinata? How are you?" Sakura asked, as she flipped her short hair back and leaned forward.

"Umm… I'm good" I said.

"How's life?" Ino asked.

"It's good" I said. "I'm a teacher now" I explained.

"You are?" Tenten asked, her lips broke into a smile. "I didn't know you liked teaching"

"You didn't know anything about me" I said which made them slightly cringe. "So… how's life for you?" I asked, putting a strap of my hair behind my ear.

"Hinata we're sorry" Ino said after a long pause.

"For?" I asked.

"For everything" Sakura added.

"We were so clueless and bed friends" Tenten said.

"I mean putting you down like that" Ino murmured as she looked down at her hands.

I stared at the in disbelieve, was this actually happening?

"We didn't know what was really going on until you left" Tenten said.

"If it wasn't for Naruto…"

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Well yeah… after you left, like by the 4th day we all started to get scared because no one actually knew about you" Sakura explained.

"We all came together to see if someone knew about you or something about you" Ino added.

"We didn't know why you left" Tenten said. "We thought you were happy with us"

"And then Naruto quickly kicked us down that cloud" Sakura said between teeth.

"He told us how we actually treated you, how you were always alone and was only with us when we needed you. How you would hold back tear when we teased you" Tenten said.

"We didn't know" Ino said.

"How… how did he know… all of that?" I asked.

Suddenly there was a sad smile on their lips. "Isn't it obvious Hinata?" Ino asked.

"No" I said.

"He likes you" Sakura said. "Always have… probably always will" She smiled.

"I…" I started to say.

"Hinata… he's your lobster" Tenten said.

I slightly jump and closed my eyes. "Why does people keep saying that?" I asked and then I looked at them. "What does that even mean?"

They all shared a small laugh before Ino leaned and touched my hand. "When lobsters are in love they hold each other with their claws and walk around the tank together" Ino explained.

"It means you are meant for each other" Tenten said.

"No" I whispered. "We're not"

"But Hinata…"

"We're not!" I exclaimed. They looked at each other, sharing concern look but decided to drop the conversation.

"Anyways… we just wanted to say we're sorry" Ino said.

"And we asked for another chance" Sakura said.

"A new complete start" Tenten added.

I stared at them; once again the two parts of me were fighting, not really knowing if this was in fact the right thing to do.

"Take a chance" My brain said and I sigh.

"Ok… A new start" I said and smiled. They smiled back, their eyes now glistering with happy tear and I prayed the heavens I had made the right decision.

"Here you go" Said the very preppy teen handing me my espresso.

I breathe in and began to catch up with them, letting go of all the thoughts and memories and just have a true fresh start.

I discovered that Sakura had gone to medical school and was now on her first year in the hospital. She had bump into Sasuke in her 5th year of college, for he was also studying in the same city and since then they had been dating.

Ino had started to study, and started working as a part-time model to pay for her studies but when one of the designer saw her clothes in one of her fashion shoots he gave her a job and she dropped out of college. After a year in the same company she left and began to make her own clothes which right now were selling worldwide.

"I am completely single. I'm not seeing anyone from anywhere" She said in a very nervous tone.

Tenten worked at the museum. She was managing the weapons department. She was in charge of everything. She was also engaged, to my cousin. She and Neji had been dating since High school and they never stopped dating, not even when he left 3 years for college. It wasn't a surprise when he proposed three months ago.

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. We haven't really stopped and actually talk about the wedding" Tenten said.

"You should get on, on that. I mean what the heck are you guys waiting for?" Ino asked.

"We aren't waiting!" Tenten yelled. "We are just very busy"

"You keep telling yourself that" Ino teased making Tenten punch her shoulder.

We all shared a laugh before they all turned to look at me. "What about you?" Sakura asked.

"Well… like I said I'm a teacher and…." I was caugh off by my phone. "Excuse me" I said as I took out my cellphone. Once I got a look at my screen my heart stopped.

"Oh shit" I said.


	10. Chapter 10: I will win you over

Chapter 10: I will win you over

"Hinata?" I heard Ino and Sakura say at the same time. I can hear their voice full of worry but I can't look at them. My eyes are glue to the screen of the phone.

"Hinata" Tenten says softly while touching my arm. This jolts me back to reality. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts but instead I beginning to tremble.

"I have to go" I said as I picked up my jacket. I am about to run out of the coffee shop when I stop and look at them. They all look worried, worried for me and a part of me feels accomplish. "The Naruto thing… you guys need not to mention it again" I said.

"But Hinata" Ino began to say.

"No! You need to drop it and never say anything again" I said, my voice is now loud and full of command.

"Hinata… what's going on?" Sakura asked as she steps closer.

"My boyfriend just arrived" I say and I ran out of the coffee shop before they can say anything.

An hour later after I got dress and cleaned up the place a little bit more, my doorbell rang. My heart started pumping louder as I stashed some magazines under the coffee table. I closed my eyes and breathe in deep only to bring back memories of me and Naruto.

His lips kissing mine. He's hot sweaty body close to mine. He's eyes looking into mine.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that anymore.

I opened the door and found a tall tan blonde man with blue/green eyes outside of my door talking to Kiba, who was dressed to go out.

"Ne, Hinata who is this chump?" Kiba asked, eyeing the man with hateful eyes. The man looked weird out by Kiba's actions and it pushed him over the edge when Kiba took a snif of him. "I don't like you" Kiba said.

"UH Kiba… this is Oturan. My boyfriend" I said as I snaked my arms with his and pulled inside. "Oturan this is Kiba Inuzuka one of my childhood friends" I said.

Oturan smiled brightly and took Kiba's hand and shook it. "It's so nice to meet you Kiba" He said cheerfully.

Kiba blinked a couple of time, confuse by Oturan. "Uh you too?" He said. He stared at him for a couple of minutes before turning toward me. "I was going to invite you to the coffee shop to hang with me and the other but…"

"Oh I wish I could but…"

"We would happily come with you" Oturan said cheerfully throwing his fist in the air. He grabbed his bag and threw them inside before grabbing my coat and locking the door behind him.

I stared at him almost dumb folded as Kiba, but then again that was the way Oturan was. He was cheerful and hyper. Never thinking things twice and he never gave up.

I shook my head and giggled at his antics. "I guess we are going"

"Uhhh great" Kiba said, sending Oturan a fake smile. "The more the better, I guess"

"Totally" Oturan grinned.

Kiba stared at him for a couple of more minutes before shaking his head and walking away. We followed close behind, our hands intertwined as my head laid on his shoulder.

I missed Oturan, he gave me the straight to come here in the first place and do this but with all the drama and work, I've almost forgotten he was around.

Was that normal? To forget about your boyfriend?

I love Oturan but with him, he makes me laugh, he makes me want to be a better person but I always felt like something was missing. Like most of the time he didn't get me. Like he wasn't…

"Hinata?" I heard him say my name in a soft whisper.

I look up at him and smiled softly. "Yes?"

"How is everything going, have you made any progress?" He asked.

"Kind of" I said shyly as I looked down at the ground. I didn't want to see the look on his face.

"That's kind of why I am here" He said. "I knew you need a extra push" He said, kissing the top of my head lightly.

"Thank you" I said but I felt like he just slapped me across the face. He didn't think I could do this. He didn't think I was strong enough and instead of making a scene I keep quiet.

I say nothing as we walked.

"Well… here we are" Kiba said as he opened the door of Choji's coffee shop. The air is filled with coffee and pastry smells and in a instant I can see everyone in the far corner, whispering with each other.

Suddenly Ino's eyes looked up and she quickly sushed them all and they all awkwardly sat back and pretended they weren't even speaking.

That's how I knew they were talking about me.

"He guys" I say as soon as we get to where they were.

They all look at me, none of them said a word, and they just stared at me. My eyes traveled to each and every one of them except for Naruto. I couldn't look at him.

"Guys this is Oturan. My boyfriend" I said. Everyone's eyes was on him in second and they all shared the same confuse/amazed look.

"Hello" He said making a peace sigh while winking at them but no one said anything back. They just stared.

"Doesn't he look like someone we know?" Ino suddenly asked making Sakura slap her arm.

"Shhh" She said whilst Ino glared at her.

"So what's everyone drinking?" Oturan quickly asked with a grin on his face sitting beside Shino.

For a while it was awkward but after everyone got over the shock, they opened up to him.

It was expected, Oturan was the popular guy. He had charisma dripping from his pores. I had no doubt he would make them love him.

After what seemed like ages of listening to Kiba and Oturan talk I excused myself to get some air.

The cold fresh air cleared my mind, it had seemed like my life was on fast forward and I almost didn't time to even breath.

"It's going to be ok" I whispered to myself when suddenly I felt someone standing behind him. The smell of ramen wrapped around my nose made me shiver slightly.

I turned around to find Naruto standing beside me, a steaming cup of chocolate in his hands. "So you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Is he a good boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes. He is" I say. I look up at him and stared into his dark blue eyes. "About what happened the other night…"

"Don't worry about it" He said with a tiny smile. "I won't mention it" He said.

"Thank you" I said bowing my head slightly.

"I want to win you fair and square" he said. My eyes grew wide and I felt like the air inside of me left.

"What?"

"I said I want to win you fair and square" He said once again. "Just because you have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I will give up" He smiled. "I won't lose you again. I'm in love with you and I will convince you that you still love me because I know you do"

I stood there shocked as he's words sank on my brain. He then leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. "I don't give up Hinata" and with that he leaned back and walk away leaving me alone with his words.


End file.
